Windom, Minnesota
|population_total = 4646 |population_density_km2 = 487.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1263.6 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 415 |elevation_ft = 1362 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 56101, 56118 |area_code = 507 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-70798 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0654245 |website = |footnotes = }} Windom is a city in Cottonwood County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 4,646 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Cottonwood County. Windom is a small farming town. It also has many parks including one with a disc golf course. The Des Moines River flows through Windom and some people canoe there. History The city was named for William Windom, who was a United States Senator from Minnesota from 1881–1883, and was United States Secretary of the Treasury under presidents James Garfield, Chester Arthur and Benjamin Harrison. Geography Windom is located at (43.866346, -95.116937). It is above sea level. The United States Census Bureau says that the city has a total area of 3.7 square miles (9.7 km²). 3.5 square miles (9.2 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.5 km²) of it (5.08%) is water. Politics Windom is located in Minnesota's 1st congressional district, represented by Mankato educator Tim Walz, a Democrat. At the state level, Windom is located in Senate District 22, represented by Republican Doug Magnus, and in House District 22B, represented by Republican Rod Hamilton. Transportation U.S. Highway 71, Minnesota Highway 60, and Minnesota Highway 62 are three of the main routes in the city. Industry Windom is home to one of 8 Toro manufacturing facilities.Toro Locations It is also the home to Big Game Treestands.big game treestands Communications The local paper is the Cottonwood County Citizen.http://www.windomnews.com The local radio station is KDOM Radio.http://www.kdomradio.com/ Education Windom is home to three schools: Windom Area Middle/High School, Winfair Elementary School, and Red Rock Ridge ALC. It is also home to two preschools: Busy Bees and Sunshine School. Windom Area Middle/High School Windom Area Middle/High School is home to students grade 4-12 due to renovations in 2003.Windom Area High School, Windom, Minnesota There are roughly 300 students attending the high school (grades 9-12) and 350 attending the middle school (grades 4-10). The school is led by Principal Eric Hanson and Superintendent Wayne Wormstadt.WAHS Staff Listing Extracurriculars Sports *Football home of Top Minnesota recruits Michael Rivera and Tent Bever *Volleyball - State Champions in 2008, State Runner up in 2007 2013 section 2A champs *Cross Country - Boys and Girls- John Curley and Emily Turner, State Participants, 2010 (800 meter dash winner 7th grade John Turner) *Basketball- Boys and Girls Hoops that Like to throw Alley-oops. Stepping stone to Intermural glory. *Gymnastics-voted all state academics 12 years running *Wrestling- Jeff Stuckenbroker, Nick Kulseth, A.J. Stevens, Drake Borsgard, Joe Fischenich, Billy Hochstein, Sam Fischenich, and Wyatt Stevens have all been state place winners. *Golf - State Runner-up in 2008 lead by Jordan Higley. *Lacrosse established in 2008 coached by Johnathan Smith who has a 21-46 career record star players have been Sean Mcgire, Phillip Symens, and Nolan Jones. *Tennis only all state player in school history Brendon Chester Arts *Band *Stage Band *Choir *Pop Group *Flags and Rifles *Fall Musical *Winter Play *Mass Media Academics *Knowledge Bowl State Participants in 3 successive years 2009, 2010, and 2011 *YES! Team *Speech-Many state participants, including Morgan Potter, State Champion in Prose *FFA *Student Senate Entertainment Riverfest Windom holds an annual summer festival called Riverfest during the second weekend of June. A pageant corresponds to this celebration which crowns a Miss Riverfest, a First Runner-Up, Miss Photogenic, Miss Congeniality and a Little Miss Riverfest. Other activities in this weekend celebration include: fireworks, Vickie Schendel 5K Walk/Run, tennis tourney, fishing tourney, turtle races, kiddie tractor pull, street dance, grand parade, and many more. Winter-River-Fest In February 2011 Windom started a new festival dubbed "Winter-River-Fest." Activities included a chili feed, open fires, dodge ball, snow sculpting, and the Darn Cold Croquet Contest.http://www.windomnews.com/main.asp?Search=1&ArticleID=22992&SectionID=1&SubSectionID=1&S=1 Notable natives *Maria Schneider - Composer *Johnny Olson - Gameshow announcer *Larry Buhler - Professional football player References * Brown, John A. History of Cottonwood and Watonwan Counties, Minnesota: Their People, Industries, and Institutions. B.F. Bowen & Co.: Indianapolis, 1916. Other websites * City of Windom * Windom Community Guide Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota